


a revel, a passion, a fated meeting in the wild night

by autumnalesque



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, First Meetings, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnalesque/pseuds/autumnalesque
Summary: For dimilix week, day 4: I chose the prompt "fairytales/myths".Felix, the youngest prince of the Summer Court, is known for his quick temper, his wit, and the extravagance of the revels he plans for each full moon. This one was to be no different from all the others.At least, it wasn't supposed to be... until a devastatingly beautiful mortal man wanders too close-- the first mortal Felix has seen in many moons-- and Felix has no intention of letting him go.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	a revel, a passion, a fated meeting in the wild night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man oh man I had a lot of fun with this one jfgkl;ajfdkl;a I'm sorry Dima, you're stuck in the Summer Court forever now, Felix is never gonna let you go.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

It is a widely known fact, in the Summer Court, that whenever the full moon rises, the youngest prince throws a revel that puts all other revels to shame. Felix, not quite so burdened by the politics with the Winter Court as his parents and older brother, has always preferred to spend his time enjoying himself to the fullest. Whether this be playing tricks on other unsuspecting fae, or tempting the rare mortal that crosses accidentally into their realm, Felix assuages his boredom by surrounding himself with others.

It is the height of summer, and Felix can practically feel the sun coursing through his veins. Never is a fae of the Summer Court more powerful than in the summer months, and the revels Felix throws match the ferocity of the magic that burns in his blood. The pulsing beat of drums, the blazing heights of the fire in the center of the clearing, changing from red to blue to all the colors of the rainbow. Everywhere, bodies moving to the beat, slick-hot with sweat and the scent of magic and lust.

Even the liquor changes color, sparkling and fizzing unnaturally in shades of purple, blue, green. He watches as a pixie drinks from her glass and giggles, her skin changing color just as the liquor had. To his left, a dryad is wrapping her green, vine-covered arms around her dancing partner, pulling them into the shadows where they can have a little more privacy. 

Such a shame, he thinks, that Glenn never attends the parties Felix throws. Glenn is far too serious, honestly; he could do to let loose every once in awhile. 

He is startled from his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder. Felix turns, his gaze searching out what he assumes is one of his many admirers. Instead, he lays eyes on someone he’s never seen before. A blue eye widens at the sight of him; Felix breathes him in and grins, feral. _Human._ This man has long, golden blond hair and a striking scar across his right eye. He is taller than Felix, and broader; there is a flush to his cheeks and confusion in his eyes that is just _delightful_. 

It has been some time since a mortal has wandered into one of Felix’s revels; it’s as though the forest has granted him a great gift. He reaches out, his fingers running through the man’s hair. _Soft,_ he thinks. _Well-kept. How did he stumble upon this place?_

“Hello,” the man practically yells over the music. “Quite the festivities you have going on out here.” 

Felix’s grin sharpens. “Indeed,” he replies, “I’m quite proud of this one, actually. I’ve not seen you around here before; you may call me Felix. And who, might I ask, are you?” 

“Oh,” a pause, and Felix watches as the man seems to collect himself a little, his gaze more focused on Felix, now. “I’m Dimitri. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude--”

Felix scoffs. “You’re hardly intruding, this is a place meant to bring enjoyment to all. You look as though you could use some joy, yourself.” he says, reaching to take Dimitri’s right hand. The man doesn’t stop him, so Felix tugs him close, so close their bodies are touching. He leans up, so he can speak against Dimitri’s ear. “Let me get you a drink, you can stay awhile.” 

The shade of red Dimitri’s face goes is absolutely delightful. Felix laughs, snapping his fingers; a glass of wine appears in each hand, and he holds one out to his new friend. Dimitri looks as though he’s about to jump out of his own skin, but he takes the glass. Felix notes the way his hand shakes. 

“How-- I mean, what-- I wanted to ask you where I am, actually? I thought perhaps I was dreaming, but if so I can’t seem to wake myself up. I was only out for a walk, you see, and I stumbled upon this place. Nothing here makes sense--” Dimitri says, tumbling over his own words. Felix reaches and, with the tips of his fingers, nudges Dimitri’s glass upward, towards his lips. 

“Drink up,” he says, “I’m afraid nothing will make much sense to you here, in your current state. You see, humans don’t often stumble through the veil. Have you suffered, recently? Humans who have suffered a great deal are easy prey for the magic that draws one here.” 

Some of the color leaves Dimitri’s face, and he tips his glass back. Felix watches the way his throat bobs as he swallows the wine with some satisfaction. Humans are so easily tricked; it’s been so long since Felix has been able to delight in it. “H-how did you know?” he asks, wiping absently at his mouth as he finishes his glass. It disappears, and Felix lets out a short bark of laughter at the way Dimitri jumps as it goes.

“A guess,” he says, shrugging. “You look as though you have a shade over you, something dark and dreary. You don’t have to worry about whatever it is, here; come on, let’s have a dance.”

He leads Dimitri through the crowd, toward the bonfire. As he goes, he hears the whispers. 

_Oh, the poor thing. The prince has gone and caught another one, hasn’t he?_

_Poor little human. I wonder how long he’ll be made to dance before His Princeliness gets bored and ends his suffering._

_Oh, but he’s rather cute, isn’t he? For a human._

Dimitri does not seem to hear any of it; humans have dreadfully terrible hearing, or perhaps he did hear and he just didn’t care. Some that wandered here were so miserable that it didn’t matter; they were seeking death. 

The fire draws the human’s attention instantly; his eye widens with wonder, and Felix sees the fae magic sparkling in the blue of it, the wine taking hold. “It’s beautiful,” he manages, and Felix laughs. 

“Isn’t it? You’re welcome; I’ve truly outdone myself this time. You picked quite the night to wander down the wrong path, _Dimitri._ ” he purrs, his hands finding Dimitri’s hips. Dimitri jumps, his every action causing Felix untold delight, but doesn’t pull away. In fact, he leans into it, and Felix quickly finds that he’s quite the talented dancer. 

He loses track of the time, keeping hold of the human so that he isn’t pulled away by one of the other countless revelers. Their bodies move and writhe against one another, a display any mortal would have found positively obscene. At one point Dimitri, in a fit of reckless abandon, grabs Felix by the shoulders and crashes their mouths together, much to the delight of the crowd. Felix draws him downward into it, all lips and teeth and tongue, and drinks in the taste of him. 

There is something about this human, he thinks. He reeks of sorrow and pain, his emotions all a destructive turmoil of misery, and yet…

Dimitri breaks apart for air, and Felix growls; a primal, throaty sound. Dimitri’s lips are kiss-swollen, his pale skin flushed vibrantly red. He is, Felix thinks, devastatingly beautiful. It would be such a waste, letting him dance himself to death here. He leans in, presses his lips to Dimitri’s neck, trailing kisses upward until he meets Dimitri’s mouth again. 

“Don’t let go of me,” he says, meeting Dimitri’s eye. He is, at least, aware of himself enough to nod in understanding. “And don’t eat or drink anything unless I give it to you. Do you understand?”

“No,” Dimitri replies, breathless, “and also yes. But mostly I just want to kiss you again.” 

_That_ makes Felix laugh, real and honest and open. This human is so earnest, so wonderfully naive. Something in Felix craves it, like the air he needs to breathe. “I think I can allow that,” he says, his fingers tangling in Dimitri’s hair as their mouths crash together again. Their bodies are pressed so close that Felix can feel Dimitri’s heartbeat in time with the beat of the drums. 

What is it about this mortal, he wonders. Felix’s attention is known to wander, each new obsession naught but a passing fancy. Mortals, after a moment or two, have never failed to bore him to tears. They’re dreadfully depressing, usually; they reek of death and decay, even the youngest and most vibrant of them. Thus is the curse of mortality. 

This one, though…

Felix thinks he could dance a thousand revels with this one. He carries a wish for death, which Felix would normally grant him happily, except then he kisses Felix again and every thought in his head flutters away like a dozen flighty pixies. It’s vexing, but so very intoxicating, like the very magic coursing through Felix’s fae blood here under the light of the full moon. 

Consequences are for the daylight hours; here, Felix can let himself be lost in the way their bodies writhe against each other, in the way Dimitri’s laughter slides like warm honey down the back of Felix’s throat. Dimitri asks him for another drink; Felix obliges, again and again, until Dimitri’s impossibly blue eye is positively ethereal, glowing with the wild magic of the revel. 

At some point, their clothes are shed; Felix bears Dimitri down into the dirt and grass beside the bonfire, amongst the veritable orgy of others engaged in various carnal acts of pleasure. Dimitri does not stop him; his hands reach for Felix’s shoulders and pull him downward, bringing them together once more. They move to the beat of the drums pulsing through the ground beneath them, as though the very earth has brought them together. 

Perhaps, Felix thinks, it has. He loses track of the time, the only thing in his vision the sight of Dimitri below him, their bodies joined in beautiful pleasure. Felix has never actually laid with a mortal, before; it’s a new and fascinating experience, and he drinks in every bit of it like it’s the finest wine. 

When they are both of them spent, and the sound of the drum beats has faded into the early morning light that calls the end of the revel, Felix pulls Dimitri close, their bodies flush and curled around each other. Dimitri sleeps already, the night’s festivities exhausting on his mortal frame. Felix watches him for a moment, his hand reaching to brush along the scar marring his companion’s beautiful face and lingering, for just a moment.

Then he lies down with Dimitri, tangled amongst the sated, sleeping bodies of the rest of the revelers, and gives himself in to sleep.


End file.
